A Lot Like Love
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Menma telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yg digilai semua orang persis seperti kehidupan ayahnya. Hingga ia dipertemukan oleh pemuda yg seumuran dengannya & mempermalukannya di depan semua orang termasuk di depan keluarganya. Akankah takdir membuatnya mengalami kisah cinta seperti ayah dan ibunya? (SQUELL OF PAST NOW & FOREVER) - MenmaXKurama, SasuXNaru. D.L.D.R


"Dasar laki-laki menjengkelkan. Enak saja mengakui dirinya sebagai pacarku. Lagipula aku ini kan juga laki-laki." Laki-laki bersurai orange gelap itu terus menggerutu membuat anak-anak kecil yang berada didepannya menghentikan aktifitas mereka lalu menatap sang empunya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, laki-laki itu pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kurama _–chan_! Terjadi sesuatu yang membuat kakak marah." Laki-laki itu tersenyum salah tingkah kemudian menggeleng. Ia menatap anak tertua dari kesepuluh anak didepannya yang tengah menikmati roti dan coklat hangat yang dibelinya di toko roti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Makanlah dan setelah itu kalian harus belajar. Setelah itu pergilah tidur."

" _Hai, Nii-chan_!" Jawab anak-anak itu serentak. Laki-laki dengan warna pupil mata berwarna jeruk itu tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala salah satu anak itu sebelum pergi. Ia meninggalkan ruangan di salah satu panti asuhan yang sering dikunjunginya itu lalu bertemu dengan anak panti yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Kurama – _chan_. Bibi' tahu kalau keuangan keluargamu juga sedang tidak baik. Kau pasti menyisihka uang jajanmu lagi untuk anak-anak itu." Kurama hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk wanita yang sudah membesarkannya sebelum ia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana. Kurama tidak menyesalinya, ia malah sangat bersyukur karena meskipun hidup dalam keserhanaan, ia tetap mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi'. Lagipula itu hanya roti dan coklat panas. Sama sekali bukan makanan yang mahal." Bela Kurama, ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum. Ia memakai mantelnya dan menaikkan tudung jaketnya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat di tengah-tengah turunnya salju saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu bibi'. Jaga kesehatan bibi' dan jangan terlalu memanjakan anak-anak itu." Teriaknya sambil berjalan mundur membuat wanita parubaya yang dipanggilnya bibi' itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Siapa yang juga memanjakan anak itu? Selama ini Kurama lah yang melakukannya sendiri.

Senyuman Kurama luntur saat ia sudah menjauh dari panti asuhan. Ia sudah berbohong lagi, entah sampai kapan ia bisa berbohong seperti ini. Semua kebahagiaan yang Kurama ceritakan pada semua anak panti dan ibu panti asuhan hanyalah karangannya semata. Ia mungkin tidak berbohong dulu, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar sudah berlatih menjadi pembohong yang sangat baik. Semenjak bisnis ayah angkatnya bangkrut, semuanya berubah.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan keluarga yang sempat ia dapatkan. Setiap hari ia hanya akan mendapati tangisan ibunya karena perlakuan kasar ayahnya setelah bermabuk-mabukan karena tidak bisa menerima nasib. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia juga tidak luput dari tindak kekerasan ayah angkatnya menganggap dirinya adalah kesialan dan penyebab kebangkrutan ayah angkatnya.

Kurama menghela nafas seiring dengan hawa dingin yang menguap dari dalam mulutnya. Cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin dan ia hanya bisa berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak memiliki banyak uang dan ia harus menghemat hingga setidaknya ia bisa lulus dari SMA dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak agar ia bisa membantu keuangan ibunya yang bekerja sendirian sebagai pelayan _minimarket_. Setidaknya dihidupnya yang sulit ini, ia masih memiliki ibu angkat yang menyayanginya. Yah setidaknya ia memiliki satu kebahagiaan dari begitu banyak penderitaan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

...

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : MenmaXKurama  
SasukeXNaruto**

 **Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –** _ **Ai,**_ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

 **.**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

""

 **.**

Menma Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di seluruh sekolah. Dia anak tunggal dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uchiha. Menma terkenal bukan hanya karena nama baik ayah dan ibunya tetapi karena kepintaran dan juga ketampanannya yang perpaduan antara ayah dan ibunya. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke bahkan rambut Menma pun sama seperti milik Sasuke, hanya saja Menma memiliki rambut yang hitam yang kelam berbeda dengan ayahnya yang berwarna navi. Selain mata seindah lautan yang merupakan keturunan dari ibunya itu membuat tampilan Menma semakai sempurna layaknya patung yang dipahat dengan begitu sempurna.

Menma hanya memiliki seorang teman yang bernama Buruto karena sifat Menma yang dingin dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Setiap harinya loker Menma akan dipenuhi dengan hadiah dari surat cinta dari penggemarnya walau nyatanya surat-surat dan hadiah-hadiah itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah karena Menma lebih memilih untuk membaca buku-buku klasik daripada surat-surat tak berguna itu.

 _Bwahahahahahhahahahaaha..._

Menma memilih diam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya daripada menanggapi Buruto yang sedari tadi tertawa—lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya. Salahkan saja ibunya yang cerewet itu langsung memberitahukan Buruto kejadian kemarin dimana ia ditampar di depan seluruh pelanggan toko dan keluarganya karena aksi nekatnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah melewatkan kejadian langka. Menma Uchiha si pangeran tampan kita di tampar karena di tolak." Kali ini Menma menoleh dan mendesis tajam menatap Buruto yang sema sekali tidak bergeming. Buruto memang salah satu orang yang tidak mempan dengan _death glare_ nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sarada yang selalu mengejarmu itu?"

"Berhenti membicarakan gadis tidak tahu malu itu. Dan berhentilah tertawa." Desis Menma tajam. Buruto akhirnya mengatupkan bibirnya dan mencoba serius walau ia masih tetap menahan tawanya. "Memang bagaimana laki-laki yang sudah mempermalukan pangeran kita ini?"

Menma kembali menerawang, pemuda itu memang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Memiliki mata berwarna jingga dan rambut yang juga hampir sama hanya saja rambutnya sedikit lebih gelap. Wajahnya terlihat manis dan yah Menma akui kalau pemuda itu sedikit lebih menarik dari para gadis yang selama ini mendekatinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menerima kalau untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tamparan di depan semua orang hanya karena berpura-pura sebagai pacar pemuda itu. Hey! Semua orang menginginkan posisi itu, yah terkecuali pemuda itu. Sial! Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya dari pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menemukannya dan membalas perbuatannya. Akan aku buat dia menyesal telah menamparku." Ujar Menma dengan aura dinginnya yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan akan merinding termasuk Buruto yang kini memilih untuk diam.

 _Yah,_ salah satu sifat brengsek Menma adalah tidak pernah mau merasa kalah dari siapapun. Entah sejak kapan Menma memiliki sifat seperti itu, padahal Naruto pernah menceritakan padanya kalau Menma dulu adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Apa Menma tertukar? Ah, sepertinya pemikirannya sudah terlalu jauh. Ia hanya berharap semoga pemuda yang sudah mempermalukan sahabatnya ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan Menma. Atau kalau tidak, pemuda itu mungkin akan merasa sangat menyesal telah menampar Menma.

Atau mungkin?

 _Ah, entah kenapa ia berharap pemikiran keduanya yang terjadi..._

 _To be Continued..._

 _Abis baca komen-komen Past, Now, and Forever eh malah ada ide buat skuelnya. Mungkin di sini yang jadi pemeran utamanya yang tentu Menma sama Kurama. Kalau SasuNarunya mungkin yang bakalan nyempil tapi diusahain banyak. Kkkkk... okelah segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di next chapter kalau jadi.. kkkk.._


End file.
